


Moonlight bursts into the room, and I...

by baevolio



Category: Reign (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, F/M, a one shot unsurprisingly, and it's been collecting dust for over a year so just thought i'd post it, angsty, it also happens to be the only thing i've ever finished in my life, kennash deserved better, ok listen i wrote this at a very turbulent point in my life so i'm not entirely responsible for it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:56:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baevolio/pseuds/baevolio
Summary: I wrote this in one go the 3rd of March 2016 at 6 am and I haven't looked at it again since. Thought I'd post it anyways. It had no title, but I assume it was in part inspired by "No One Else" from Natasha, Pierre and the Great Comer of 1812, so there's the title I guess!Also this is very broody just fyi.





	Moonlight bursts into the room, and I...

It was exceptionally dark that night. 

Usually, the moon would creep through the window. Kenna had noticed because of how unusual it was in the city, but not there. Even when the moon didn’t show up, the starts were brighter than she’d ever seen them. Everything seemed sharper in the countryside: the colours, the smells; even life was a little more vivid living amongst bugs. Kenna had almost grown used to it all. 

Except for Bash’s absence.

She felt it stronger there. They had moved from Paris so they wouldn’t have to spend so much time apart. And they didn’t, they truly didn’t, but his absence was more noticeable. In the city, there were cars, and people to see and parties to go to, and takeaway food; in the cottage… she had Louise, their cook, who’d come in the morning and prepare the food of the day for them to heat up, and she had the bugs. 

But still no Bash.

There was a little bit more Bash. He almost always ended up sleeping next to her. She knew because she would wake up in the middle of the night, and he would just flop by her side, immediately falling asleep, not even noticing she was there. She knew because sometimes she’d wake up early and have breakfast with him, and even though they were both tired and he was in a hurry, they would try and have a conversation, a little alone time. Louise would discreetly go elsewhere, and they would try and talk about something, about anything but Bash’s work. And maybe they’d laugh, and sometimes he’d do it genuinely, and maybe she would get a chaste kiss on her lips before he left, and sometimes she felt like he truly loved her.

And then there were the good days.

It didn’t have to be only days, it could even be weeks, or at least it felt like that. Even though time with Bash’s seemed shorter, it filled her up so much that she would feel it was much more that in had felt in the moment. The good days, when he’d take her breakfast to bed and they would eat, watching tv, Kenna constantly yelling at the screen and Bash laughing, because he was in a good mood. The good days where he would teach her county things: about plants, about animals, about bugs; how to fish, how to cook over a bonfire, how to look at the stars. They’d visit their friends, they’d eat and have dinners, almost as good as the dinner parties in the city. And she’d miss her ample social life, but she had Bash and her friends and she didn’t quite care, because they should end up going back to the city at some point¬–and in the good days, in the truly good days, she didn’t feel too rushed to go back. The good days made the bad disappear, seem like a couple of broken light bulbs on a Christmas three.

This had been more complicated since… since Francis’s passing. Bash had to take care of everything because Mary was in no shape to do so. Kenna understood, but she was also very saddened that she didn’t want her company; she would only receive Lola and Greer. It’s true that since she’d eloped, as she liked to call it, with Bash to Paris a some months earlier, she’d grown distant. She didn’t understand why. She did, but she didn’t want to accept the fact that Mary, the same Mary that had left Bash on a whim and had run away to the arms of Francis again, without remorse or hesitation for the poor bastard, leaving him hurt and alone, had the audacity to be jealous of their happiness. God knows it had been hard for them to find themselves, to find each other, to find love. Mary couldn’t understand, her and Francis were almost inevitable, two forces of nature that attracted each other and would cause sparks and flames and fireworks by being in the same room as the other. Kenna couldn’t possibly begin to imagine how much she was suffering, but a selfish part of her thought it was easier to entirely loose someone than slowly losing someone while having them at your side. She also couldn’t understand why she’d forgiven Lola, who’d slept with Francis while they were “on a break”, and wanted her by her side, but nor her. Lola, who had never done anything wrong in her life, and suddenly decided to fuck up grandiosely. She wouldn’t do anything if she weren’t the best at it, Kenna thought, bitter. Lola, who Mary had resented so much after it had happened, whose relationship had to be built back again, slowly, brick by brick; she was glad that after so much tiptoeing around each other, after so much trial and error, so many setbacks and bumps on the road, they were as they once had been, when they were all unspoilt flowers. And she couldn’t believe, how, after all the growing Mary had done to forgive Lola, she couldn’t do the same with her. She didn’t even need to forgive her, just accept her situation and let Bash go, once and for all.

But most of all, she couldn’t understand why Bash wasn’t next to her on that impossibly dark night.

She always thought next day would be the one. She would get this spout of inspiration right before falling asleep, right in the spot between vigil and dream, when she most missed him, she would say to herself “tomorrow’s the day, tomorrow you will tell him you need to see more of him. You will tell him you shall accompany him on his duty, whatever it is. That he should spend more time with you. Yes, yes, you’ll tell him that you moved to the stupid countryside to be with him and that you see him less and less everyday and that you miss him and you love him…” But she couldn’t do that to him. His brother had just died, just a month shy of the anniversary of his father’s passing. He had to take care of so much, of so many. She couldn’t be so selfish.

So she just slept, alone, lonely, on that very dark night. No moon, no stars, no light, just her and the emptiness of their bed.

 

She heard the door open. She quickly turned to see Bash arrive, take off his shoes and put the anywhere, take off his pants and his shirt and plunge to bed, immediately falling asleep. She could also see how the moon had just arrived too, illuminating his beautiful face, highlighting his best features and making her just want him more. And she said to herself “tomorrow’s the day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this dumb thing my brain vomited! Hope you liked and if you didn't, please feel free to yell at me the in the comments because I thrive off any attention I can get and also happen to deserve to be yelled at.


End file.
